kingdomheartsoriginalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Keiori
BBS Keiori lives in Radiant Gardens with her sister Kairi. Her parents are Ayzel an d Enya. Ever since they were little their grandmother would always tell Kairi about the powerful light in her heart and told Keiori that she needed to help look after her. Kairi and Keiori usually spent their days walking about town picking flowers and passing them out to people, to bring smiles on their faces. They liked to follow Lea and Isa around, and would sometimes try and get Ienzo to play with them. Kairi, being the older twin usually looked after Keiori, guiding her and deciding on the things they would do. One day a woman named Aqua came and saved them from some strange creatures. She put an enchantment on Kairi’s necklace and told her "One day when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another, someone to keep you safe". She then turned to Keiori, whom she sensed get strength. She asked her if she wanted to help protect her sister, and to watch over her. Keiori readily accepted and Aqua performed the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. A few years passed and a great darkness started approaching the world. A cloaked woman, who was the assistant to the wizard Merlin came to their home and talked to their parents about needing to use Kairi to help with a problem. Xeahnort had been doing experiments with Kingdom Hearts and the power of the heart itself. The sage King Ansem the wise wished to use the help of the wizard Merlin and come up with a way to protect kingdom hearts. There was believed to be a way to seal the door to kingdom hearts within a heart that was pure using the power of the keyblade, and Kairi, being a princess of heart, was taken by merlin to test her heart. Keiori was left to spend most of her time by herself. She ended up following Lea and Isa and became their little shadow. Soon the darkness came, destroying much of Radiant Gardens in its path. It started taking over, bit by bit, creeping its way along. It eventually got to the home of Kairi and Keiori. Kairi was with Merlin when it came to the house, while Keiori was with her mother. Enya quickly took her and ran, but her husband Ayzel was tapped in the house. Once she got Keiori to safety she told her to run to Merlin. She went back to the house and tried her best to free her husband, but then the darkness came and took them both. Keiori ran as quick as her little feet would take her but when she got to Merlin’s study, the darkness was already there. The cloaked assistant was there trying to send the darkness away. She noticed Keiori there and decided to take her to safety. They went to the castle and straight to the sage king himself. The woman ex plained to Ansem that Kairi and Merlin had been taken by the darkness and that they would have to use Keiori instead, for they needed to seal the door while they still could. Only problem was in order to do this they needed a keyblade wielder and they hadn’t heard from King Mickey, whom they had called about the problem. The assistant decided to go ahead and start the process and hoped that the King would arrive in time. Unfortunately he never showed, Keiori was stuck inside the door to Kingdom Hearts, and the rest of Radiant Gardens was taken over by the darkness. KH1 7 years passed, and when Sora and Riku sealed the door to Kingdom Hearts, they completed the process and set Keiori free. She found herself on Destiny Islands, with no memory of who she was or how she got there. The only memory she had was her name, darkness, and then a bright light with the face of a boy with in it. Kairi discovered her there and took her to her adoptive father, the mayor of Destiny Islands, Bruce. Days/COM Kairi had found herself on destiny islands as well, many years ago, with no memories. Only just recently had she begun to remember things. So little did she know that the girl she had just met was her own sister. Kairi took Keiori right in. She cut her very long hair that had grown a bit out of control from her long sleep in the door. She also dressed her up and took care of her trying her best to help Keiori remember things. Keiori noticed a picture of Sora and realized that that was the face she had seen in the light. She then began asking Kairi many questions about him. Kairi told her many stories about Sora, and Riku, about their time here on the islands, and about their adventures in the world. About how he was missing and she was waiting for his return. Keiori began going to school with Kairi and Bruce, after no luck in finding any information on Keiori’s family, decided to adopt her as well. Keiori began drawing pictures of Sora’s face and anything else she could remember from her past and putting up on her bedroom walls so she would never forget them again. Every story she was ever told, and any event that ever happened from then on Keiori made sure to remember every detail. She was trying to fill the void that her forgotten memories had left and wanted to be sure that she would never forget anything again. Then one day something happened that she couldn’t explain. When asking Kairi about Sora, she couldn’t tell her anything, she didn’t even know who she was talking about. No one anywhere in town could remember him. Terrified that she too would forget, she drew a picture of him every day, and wrote down all the stories she could remember in a little journal. She hoped that by doing this she would never forget Sora and that one day she could help the others remember him. Sora was important to her because his face was the only thing she could remember from her past; she hoped that she could one day meet him. She believed that he may be the key to unlocking her memories. KH2 WIP Coded WIP DDD WIP